The Witching Hour
by xB2UTY
Summary: Instead of disintegrating when getting hit by the killing curse, Voldemort is de-aged. Believing that everyone deserves a second chance, Albus sends Tom with Harry to the Dursleys' as Harry's brother. AU, Slash.
1. Chapter 1

The Witching Hour

Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Harry Potter; not even in my wildest dreams.

Summary: Instead of disintegrating when getting hit by the killing curse, Voldemort is de-aged. Unwilling to give up the opportunity to have two of the most powerful wizards under his thumb, Dumbledore sends Voldemort with Harry to the Dursleys as Harry's brother.

Warnings: Slash in later chapters, manipulative!Dumbledore, child abuse, and some cursing (though not really).

Hello all, before we begin this I'd like to say that for now there are no pairings, but later there will be and most of them will be slash (boy/boy, yaoi etc.) if you have a problem with that you are free to leave the page now. Other people who like slash, you may vote on who you'd like to see paired.

Now that that's done with, enjoy!

Chapter One

Petunia stared at the two bundles sitting on her doorstep with wide unblinking eyes. Poking her head out the door, she looked down both sides of the street to make sure no one was watching before quickly leaning down and gathering the bundles into her arms, and then hastily retreating back into her house, slamming the door behind her. Stepping into her kitchen, she placed the two babies down onto the table, biting her nail nervously as she plucked a letter that was attached to one of them.

Tearing the letter open, she read silently. As she read, her eyes widened and her face paled before flushing with anger. Crumpling the letter in her hand she glared at the two babies which were quietly resting. How dare those freaks leave these babies here! It wasn't her fault that her stupid sister and her husband had gotten themselves killed! She had her own life to worry about at the moment without having to worry about another two babies she had to take care of; Dudley was enough to handle thank you very much.

She couldn't handle three babies, let alone these two which were more than likely to end up being freaks just like their parents. She didn't need this. All she had ever wanted was a _normal _family, in a _normal _neighborhood, with a _normal _life; away from the weirdness of her sister and others like her sister who could perform magic. They were freaks that deserved to be shunned. She would not tolerate any weirdness in her family or any freaks that could possibly hurt her precious Duddykins. No, she would make sure these freaks knew where they stood and the minute they stepped out of line she'd throw them out and they could be someone else's problem.

**~Nine Years Later~**

Little Harry hid behind his brother as Tom faced off with Dudley. It wasn't the first time the two had started fighting and definitely not the last, but it still terrified him because he knew his brother would be punished severely. Tom acted as if what their aunt and uncle did didn't affect him, but Harry knew better. Harry knew it would be only a matter of time before Tom finally snapped and killed them all, and Harry didn't think he'd be able to stop him.

He and Tom had figured out they could do certain things if they concentrated hard enough; such as levitating food from the kitchen to themselves when they had been denied dinner, or giving that extra push to make Dudley fall down the stairs. Harry believed if Tom really wanted to, he would kill the Dursleys with a snap of his fingers. Though, Harry didn't think he would mind much if all the Dursleys just dropped dead one day, in fact the thought brought a smile to his face. But, deep down, Harry knew it was wrong and that they would get in trouble for killing them so it was best just to avoid them at all costs.

A movement from the other side pulled him out of his thoughts. Dudley was advancing towards them now. Tom had a condescending sneer on his face and Harry reveled in the crackling power he exuded. Harry's own power was rising and if anything went wrong, he'd attack Dudley as well. He doubted that would be needed though, because his brother was powerful, but better safe than sorry.

"Go on, Dursley; give me your best shot." Tom taunted. Dudley grunted, his great round face turning red. Charging towards them, Dudley raised his swollen fist to punch Tom in the face. Tom merely smiled. Catching Dudley's fist, Tom threw his own fist into the fat boy's stomach, putting as much power as he could behind it. Harry's emerald eyes gleamed happily, watching as his cousin's body was thrown back. Dudley landed on the floor with a sickening crack and Tom smirked, clearly satisfied with his work. "Pathetic Muggle…" He muttered. Turning to his brother, he gave a bright smile. "C'mon Harry, let's go outside and play."

"Okay!" Harry replied enthusiastically. Grabbing his brother's hand, he pulled the other boy to the backdoor to go into the backyard. Tom chuckled to himself, shaking his head. They spent the rest of the day outside, narrowly dodging their uncle who came searching for them, screaming obscenities. They mimicked Vernon's movements, highly exaggerating them before doubling over in laughter. Too soon for their likes, their fun ended.

They were, unfortunately, found by Vernon. After cursing at them rather colorfully and dealing out their "punishment", the two were dragged upstairs and thrown into their bedroom. They were much too big to stay in the cupboard under the stairs and so, grudgingly, they had been given Dudley's second bedroom. Albeit smaller than the other rooms, the two brothers could care less about it; they were just glad to be together. Occasionally though, if Vernon deemed it appropriate, he'd sentence them to stay in the cupboard.

Harry tossed fitfully around in his cot, unable to sleep. Pouting, he turned to face his brother who looked to be sleeping peacefully. He frowned at the large purple bruise which was forming on Tom's cheek and wanted nothing more than to take his brother's pain away and kill Vernon. Slipping out from his bed, Harry padded across the room to Tom's. For a while, Harry stood there unsure whether he should wake up his brother and ask if he could sleep with him. It wasn't uncommon for them to sleep with the other if they were unable to sleep, but they were ten now, almost eleven! They should be growing out of things like this.

"Get in, Harry." Harry gave a little jolt at the soothing voice, his eyes widening. Tom's eyes were still closed, but there was now a soft smile playing over his lips and Harry gave a smile of his own. Climbing in beside his brother, Harry sighed in contentment, relaxing immediately at Tom's presence. Tom turned on his side and opened his dark brown eyes to stare into Harry's own emerald ones. "Do you want to talk about it, Harry?" Tom asked quietly.

"I'm just worried…" Harry trailed off; reaching up with his hand to stroke Tom's bruised cheek. Tears gathered in his eyes and he cried silently. "I-I don't l-like seeing you h-hurt." He whispered. Tom placed his hand over Harry's and smiled reassuringly to the smaller boy.

"I'm fine, see? Don't cry. Those worthless Muggles aren't worth it." Tom's eyes flashed; the brown bleeding into crimson. "One day they shall pay for what they have done and we won't have to suffer anymore. They will know the true meaning of pain." He squeezed Harry's hand gently. "For now, Harry, sleep; forget about them." Tom instructed. Harry smiled dazedly, his eyes fluttering shut as he fell into a deep slumber. "I will get them back for you, Harry, and all the filthy Muggles who have wronged you. I will protect you. I promise." The magic tingled around them and Tom could feel it flowing in his veins. He would protect Harry; prophesy be damned.

--

The whole thing with Dudley wasn't as dramatic as you thought it would be, huh? Yea, I'm not one for writing fight scenes ^^; as you probably already figured out (or not), Tom knows who he is and has regained his memories; more of that will be explained in the next chapter. Sorry, it's not that long; the next will be longer, promise! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

The Witching Hour

Disclaimers in the first chapter! If you must, you can go back and check.

Warnings: Slash in later chapters, mentions of child abuse, and of course, it is AU. Also, some OOC-ness, I try to keep them in character but it's hard.

Parings: Have yet to be decided.

Aloha~! Thank you for the reviews/story alerts/favorites! ^_^ I'd give you something, but I don't think I can throw that far and I don't have any money… So you're just going to have to settle for this update instead! Anyways, as you can see, I've changed the summary. After thinking about it for a long time, I'm going to have the story go in a slightly different direction.

Chapter Two

Sometimes Albus wondered if he had done the right thing by placing Tom with Harry. He would admit, it wasn't the smartest of ideas, but at the time the thought of rectifying the wrongs he had done with Tom had fueled him on. Perhaps if Tom was placed with a family instead of being in an orphanage, the boy would have a chance to grow up better and choose the right path this time around. Maybe, Tom would be a happy child instead of the bitter boy he had been when he first arrived at Hogwarts all those years ago. Albus believed everyone deserved a second chance, even Voldemort.

But, there were setbacks. _Obliviate _was a much too powerful spell to use on an infant. In most cases using such spells on a child of that age left them brain-dead and unable to function properly. He could, however, cast a strong memory charm. The charm could manage to block the memories and keep the person blissfully unaware. Of course, eventually the charm would disintegrate and they would be bombarded with their memories.

Albus planned to remove the blocks when Tom was older and could handle it. He hoped that by doing this, Tom would learn from his mistakes and aim to be a better person. Of course though, Albus had a back up plan. If Tom reverted back to being Lord Voldemort, he would have the Order standing guard and they would trap the boy before he got away. He sincerely hoped it wouldn't come to that, for then they would have two great assets on the Light side. Harry and Tom would be strong, even stronger than him and if Voldemort's followers saw Tom on their side, they would be more inclined to switch. But, perhaps wishing for that was a bit much. He couldn't exactly expect strong pureblood families who were firmly rooted in the dark arts to leave their age old ways for the Light.

Smiling jovially, Albus watched as his students ate their supper, unaware to the goings on in Surrey.

…

"Tom, what are you doing?" Harry grumbled, twisting around in his bed to watch his brother. Squinting his eyes, he leaned over to see Tom carving something into the floor. He immediately groped the bedside table for his glasses and stuck them on his face, staring with wide eyes as Tom carved strange symbols all over the floor of their bedroom. "What're you doing?" He hissed in a low voice. "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are going to kill _us _for this."

"Quiet down, will you?" Tom snapped, not even looking up. He bit the inside of his cheek, concentrating on the intricate symbols in his head and carefully copying them onto the floor. Lifting up his knife, he examined the floor, quirking his head this way and that. Proud of his work, he smiled and put the knife aside.

"Ow!" Harry exclaimed when Tom reached up and yanked out a piece of his hair. "What'd you do that for?" The smaller boy demanded, holding a hand to the place where Tom had pulled out his hair while glaring at his brother. Tom ignored him, opting to pull out a piece of his own hair. He placed the hair on the floor, in the middle of circle of symbols.

"Harry get up, and stand at the other side of the circle." Tom instructed as he went and stood at his side of the circle. Muttering to himself, Harry stumbled out of bed and stood where Tom had told him to. "Now, concentrate. Close your eyes and picture yourself."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Just do it," Tom responded. Harry watched as Tom closed his eyes and held his hands at his sides. Closing his eyes, Harry did the same and imagined himself. "Now pour your magic into that image."

Harry did as he was told. He shuddered, the hairs on the back of his neck rising when he felt his magic tingle over his skin. A wind current picked up in the room and the ground shook, causing Harry to gulp. Clenching his fists, he concentrated on the image of himself in his head. It suddenly felt as if all the magic that had gathered had imploded between them. The impact of it sent him falling backwards into the bedside table.

Groaning, he sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Upon opening his eyes, he nearly stumbled backwards at the sight of…himself. Rubbing his eyes and cleaning off his glasses, he stared at the look-alike in shock.

"Tom, what's going on?" He asked nervously while his look-alike just smiled at him. Now that, he looked, he saw that there were two Tom's too.

Tom smirked and walked over to help his brother up from the floor. "They're doppelgangers and they'll be pretty handy from now on." Harry glared at his doppelganger distrustfully. He didn't fancy the idea of having someone who looked exactly like him. What if the stupid thing got in trouble? He'd be blamed! "Now, come on, we're leaving."

"What? Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"To an old friend." Tom replied, giving nothing away.

Harry grumbled. Stalking over to his wardrobe, he changed out of his pajamas and into something else, while Tom explained to the doppelgangers what was going on. The doppelgangers crawled into their beds and Harry once again felt the distrust for them pooling in his stomach.

Tom was thinking along the same lines. Creating doppelgangers were tricky and sometimes the stupid things gained their own consciousness and decided that they were in fact the real thing. But, they had their uses. For right now, their use was to ensure his and Harry's escape. The wards around #4 Privet Drive would immediately alert Dumbledore and his precious Order of the Flaming Pigeons if either he or Harry went too far from the premises, but with the doppelgangers this could be transferred to them. The doppelgangers would pass for them both, even in a blood test and no one would be none the smarter.

It gave Dumbledore the false illusion that his plans were going swimmingly. He had no idea what the old coot was planning, but it must've been something good if Dumbledore had decided to place him with the Dursleys along with Harry. The memory charms Dumbledore had placed on him had been strong; strong enough to at least last another decade, but Tom had managed to break them, with Harry's assistance anyway. Whatever had been holding his memories back had cracked after a particularly big spike in accidental magic when he was six. So many things from a different life with places and realms he was pretty sure didn't exist, slowly trickled into his mind and he surely thought he was going mad. He asked for his brother's help and after an agonizing year, they managed to break it. Tom was bombarded with his experiences as Lord Voldemort and Tom Riddle; he was overwhelmed by the information. He nearly broke down when he found that he had tried to kill Harry. Unable to keep anything from his little brother, he had told Harry everything.

After that, their relationship had somewhat deteriorated. Harry had stopped speaking to him and regarded him as nothing more than the dirt beneath his feet. For some reason, it hurt more than Tom thought it should. What did he care if his enemy hated him? But, he did care. It had taken a lot of persuading and a promise that he would never kill again just to get Harry to talk to him normally again. It had taken almost another year for Harry to accept him and Harry still had trouble looking at him the same way he had before. But, Tom was grateful to have his little brother back, even if they weren't really brothers. They were all each other had really in this world.

Tom, for the umpteenth time since he released his memories, cursed the sappy emotions he felt. He was going soft and it made him sick. He guessed it had something to do with having grown up with someone who loved him this time around. Last time, nobody had cared what happened to him and they all had regarded him as a freak. Within the walls of the orphanage, his heart had been walled in from any outside contact, but now Harry was able to get past that wall. Harry was the first to do so and, if Tom had anything to say about it, would be the last as well. A Dark Lord like him didn't need silly emotions like love; they weakened you and could be used against you. He didn't need that; he was already dreading the fact that someone could use Harry against him.

"Tipsy!" Tom snapped, clapping his hands together while pushing away the thoughts of someone taking Harry away from him. Immediately, a pop sounded throughout the room and a small ugly creature appeared out of nowhere. Harry scrunched his nose up in distaste at the sight of the creature.

"Master be calling Tipsy?" The creature squeaked in a high-pitched voice, its wide tennis ball sized eyes staring up at him.

"Yes, I need you to take us to Malfoy Manor." Tom ordered.

"Certainly, sirs." Tipsy said, bowing.

Tom held out his hand to Harry, who reluctantly came to his side. "Hold on to me tightly, Harry." Harry nodded and gripped onto Tom's hand. Tipsy grasped onto Tom's shirt and suddenly they disappeared. Harry clenched his eyes shut as he felt as if he were being squeezed through something that was entirely too small. Then, just as soon as it began, it was over. Opening his eyes, Harry found that they were now standing in an elegant looking foyer. Someone was coming and Harry felt fear creep into his system at the sight of a regal looking blonde man.

* * *

I'm leaving it there. Sorry if I didn't explain the whole memory thing well enough, but I tried. Anyways, if you enjoyed that chapter, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

The Witching Hour

Disclaimer: I don't own shit.

Surely you know the warnings by now and I don't need to explain it to you, but if you really must know there's slash, past mentions of child abuse, OOC-ness, and other stuffs as well.

Pairing: Tom/Harry, though it won't be for a long time. For now you'll just have to settle for brotherly love ^^ This chapter is also terribly short.

Hi-hi~! Sorry, this would've been up yesterday but, I wanted some time to go through it again and make corrections before posting it up. I don't like this chapter much, I think I should have made Lucius a bit more distrustful towards Tom and I also don't like how I portrayed Lucius either. I can picture him as a right bastard most of the time and not really showing emotions to anybody, but I don't think I really showed it here. You guys may be the judges of that. Anyways, enjoy~!

Chapter Three

After being rudely awakened from his sleep from being alerted that someone had gotten past the wards around his manor, Lucius Malfoy was anything but pleasant when he arrived at the foyer where the three intruders still stood. The usual stoic mask he wore almost broke into surprise once he saw that the "intruders" were two children about the same age as his own son and a house elf. Surely these couldn't be the people who had just broken through the ancient wards around Malfoy Manor.

"Hello, Lucius." One of the boys drawled. This time, Lucius' eyes did widen, but only slightly. The surprise was quickly masked and the blonde aristocrat glared at the brat. For the child to have spoken to him so casually with his first name as if they were familiar with each other, it was disrespectful.

"I don't know how you got into my home," Lucius started, eyeing the children disdainfully. "But, you will treat me with respect, runt."

The boy's face contorted into one of anger and Lucius had to admit the glare he was receiving was quite a convincing one. The flashing brown eyes bleed into red and Lucius could feel the powerful magic stirring in the air. Suddenly, the magic the child was exuding grasped onto him, forcing Lucius down to his knees. "No," the child stated in a deathly calm voice. "You will treat _me _with respect, Malfoy."

The magic forcing him down was nearly suffocating. Lucius could feel the air leaving his lungs as he struggled to get back up. After the force driving him into the floor was lifted, Lucius sucked in a deep breath and looked up at the smirking boy. He glared at the boy, but it wasn't nearly as powerful as before.

"What do you want?" Lucius panted.

"There are a lot of things I want, Lucius." The boy stated vaguely. "It's been what about nine years I should say? But yet, none of my supposedly loyal followers even searched for me. Surely they did not think I was defeated so easily by a mere baby; they knew the trials I had gone through to insure my immortality. Despite this, none of you came." His eyes flashed and Lucius couldn't help but feel dread. "Since you are still here and not currently residing in Azkaban, it makes me assume that you live a comfortable life; one without worry or fear. While you and probably several other followers of mine were living the good life, I was thrown into the hands of muggles." He sneered in disgust. "Tell me, what is keeping me from punishing you right now?"

"I-it can't be..." Lucius whispered fearfully.

"Oh, but it is. Come now, Lucius, surely you haven't forgotten me, have you?" The way the child's eyes turned red, how he had gotten into the manor, and how he had spoken with such other loathing that was uncommon in a child... it all made sense now. But, that couldn't possibly be right, could it? There was absolutely no way that it was possible. Despite this though, Lucius could feel it; it was a terrible gut-wrenching feeling of dread that spread throughout his body like poison.

Lucius felt as if ice were running through his veins instead of blood. Although it was hard to stomach and even harder to believe due to the fact he looked like a ten year old, Lucius knew that the child he was looking at was in fact the Dark Lord. He had been skeptical when the boy had first started speaking, but after noticing how the child carried himself and spoke, Lucius started to suspect. Once the boy started talking about what the Dark Lord had gone through to insure his immortality, Lucius' suspicions were confirmed. Only those in the Inner Circle knew of that and Lucius was sure none of them would ever joke around in such a manner as this.

"My Lord, you have returned." Lucius said sounding relieved as he bowed his head.

"Do not grovel, Lucius, it is most unbecoming." Tom sneered. "Do not think I will forgive you that easily. You will pay..."

"Of course, My Lord."

Tom smirked again. "My brother and I need somewhere to stay; I think your manor will prove adequate enough."

"Yes, my Lord, I am forever in your service." Lucius bowed his head once again. Slowly, he pushed himself up from the ground, barely managing to keep his legs from trembling. He glanced at the other child who had come with the Dark Lord, supposedly the Dark Lord's "brother". Shaking his head, Lucius began leading the two down to where the guestrooms were situated. "Here," Lucius said as he opened one of the doors to reveal an extravagant bedroom. "You can use this room, My Lord." His gaze switched over to the other boy whose name he had yet to learn. "And you can use the room across the hall, right there." He pointed to the room which was right across from the Dark Lord's.

"Actually, that will be unnecessary, Lucius." The Dark Lord drawled. "We'll be sharing a room." The blonde didn't even try to keep his eyes from widening this time as shock filtered over his features. It was already hard enough taking orders from the Dark Lord who was currently in the form of a ten year old, but this went beyond whatever Lucius ever thought possible when the wards alerted him to intruders. "Will that be a problem?" The Dark Lord inquired, the smirk he was sporting looking very misplaced on the child's face.

"No, of course not." Lucius replied. Once again, the mask of indifference fell over his features. Only until the two were in their room and the door was closed did Lucius let himself relax. Part of him rejoiced his Lord's return; the other part dreaded explaining this to Narcissa and Draco. Sighing, he clutched his head where a new headache was starting to form and trudged back to his bedroom.

…

Tom smiled fondly as Harry ran to the large four-poster bed and jumped into it, breaking out into an insane fit of giggles. Being the Dark Lord and thus much more dignified, Tom walked over and sat down beside his giggling brother.

"Did you see his face?" Harry laughed. "He looked like he damn near pissed himself!"

Harry's happiness was contagious and Tom found himself chuckling. "He did, didn't he?" They broke out laughing again for a while. Soon though, their laughter died down and Harry burrowed himself into Tom's side. "Alright, let's get to bed." Tom said softly when he caught Harry yawning.

"'m not ti—tired…" Harry mumbled, yawning again.

Tom rolled his eyes. "C'mon get off your shoes; I'm not going to take them off for you." Harry groaned as he tried to sit up to reach for his feet and pull off his shoes. Managing to get one off he threw it off to the side and then moved to the next foot. This shoe proved to be more stubborn and Harry flopped back down onto his back before actually getting it off. "Harry you have to get your other shoe off as well." Tom said.

"I can sleep with it on…"

"No, take it off now."

Harry pouted. Nonetheless, he sat up once again and reached for his foot. With a powerful yank the shoe was off and thrown to the side. Harry's head fell back down against the pillows and he quickly snuggled under the covers. Within minutes he was sleeping soundly next to Tom.

Shaking his head, Tom took off his shoes as well and got under the covers with his brother. While listening to Harry's calm, even breaths, Tom eventually fell asleep as well.

* * *

_TOMATO! ^_^  
_

Time to sleep, good night =3 Oh yea, and review!_  
_


End file.
